HIM: SIN AND LOVE
by exolusa
Summary: Kepercayaannya pada seseorang telah menguap dan tergantikan dengan rasa sakit oleh pengkhianatan dan pemukulan atas dirinya. CHANBAEK CHANYEOL X BAEKHHYUN YAOI YAOI
1. Prolog

Dia tak percaya pada siapapun. Rasa kepercayaannya pada seseorang telah menguap seiring berjalannya waktu. Telah panjang waktu yang ia lalui dengan menyedihkan. Jika saja ia bisa berbicara dengan sosok paling tinggi _se-_ jagat ini.

 _"Kumohon untuk sekali ini saja tolong kabulkan wahai sang pemilik jagad. Kembalikan aku pada masa lalu dan buat aku mencintainya supaya dia tak melayangkan pukulan padaku dan berakhir dengan aku membencinya setengah hati"_

Hatinya sekarang hampir mati. Hatinya tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang dan cinta. Hanya terisi dengan rasa sakit akan pengkhianatan dan pemukulan terhadapnya.

* * *

 _ **Halooo**_

 _ **See you in next chapter :)**_


	2. 001

**001**

* * *

Pintu kamar berderit tanda ada seseorang yang berusaha masuk. Sosok laki-laki mungil yang duduk di tepian kasur tak punya rasa ingin tahu tentang siapa yang masuk dan mengapa ia masuk ke kamar dimana ia berada. Ia tetap memandang lurus kebawah dengan kosong. Lantai putih dan tak berdosa itu menjadi luapan rasa Baekhyun. Hingga sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya. Namun laki-laki mungil tersebut tetap tak tertarik. Ia terus menatap lurus kebawah.

"Hei"

Itu tanda jika Baekhyun harusnya tak mengacuhkan seseorang yang sedari tadi menatapnya intens.

Gelagapan. Baekhyun langsung memutar tubuhnya menghadap sosok yang memanggilnya. Dengan sorot mata yang menyedihkan Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol perlahan.

"Apa kau akan memukulku?"

Ada sebutir air mata yang lolos dari matanya yang tengah menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya tidak suka jika kau mengabaikanku"

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi. Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Chanyeol. Menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik suaminya. Menarik nafas dalam.

Selalu seperti ini cara Baekhyun untuk meredakan amarah Chanyeol yang mulai membuncah. Cara untuk tidak mendapat pukulan di salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

Dalam kurun beberapa menit Baekhyun masih dalam posisi yang sama tanpa melepaskannya. Memeluk suaminya agar ia tak mendapat memar pada tubuhnya. Hanya sampai rasa kantuk menyerang Chanyeol akibat fisik yang terlalu lelah seharian bekerja dengan menatap berkas-berkas tak karuan di kantor.

Chanyeol dengan tegas namun perlahan melepas kungkungan lengan Baekhyun pada pinggangnya lalu menangkup pipi anak itu. Ibu jarinya menghapus bekas aliran air mata pada pipi anak itu sambil menatap matanya penuh arti.

"Aku lelah"

Itu suatu perintah bagi Baekhyun agar melepas jas dan kemeja yang melekat pada tubuh suaminya. Agar Chanyeol bisa berganti pakaian dengan piyama bersiap untuk tidur.

"Tidur baby"

Baekhyun sudah terkurung pada kedua lengan suaminya. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan posesif seakan ada sesuatu yang akan menyebabkan Baekhyun-nya menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sebelum terlelap dalam rayuan malam sunyi yang menggugah rasa kantuk untuk datang Chanyeol memagut bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Awalnya hanya sekedar menempel namun taka da pergerakan dari Baekhyun akhirnya Chanyeol melumat bibir tipis itu lembut dengan pelan. Tak ada nafsu hanya lumatan yang lembut dan pelan. Itupun tak membuat Baekhyun merespon untuk bergerak dalam pagutan Chanyeol.

"Selamat malam"

Dua kata yang selalu Baekhyun katakan ketika sesi pagutan Chanyeol berakhir. Dan mengantarkan Baekhyun dalam lelap yang damai.

Hingga Chanyeol membelai pelan pipi Baekhyun dan menyelipkan poni Baekhyun yang sudah mulai memanjang hingga hampir menutupi matanya ke telinga Baekhyun.

Lembut dan pelan. Itu tak akan membuat tidur Baekhyun terusik.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tetap takut padaku. Maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku"

Dada Baekhyun naik turun beraturan menandakan ia masih tidur dengan nyenyak saat Chanyeol mengungkap penyesalannya. Hampir setiap malam akan seperti ini.

Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui Baekhyun dengan jelas mendengar ungkapan Chanyeol. Namun ia akan bersikap seolah ia tak pernah mendengarnya.

* * *

 _ **Bingung mau ngebacot apaan disini haha**_

 _ **But, see you in next chapter!**_


	3. 002

_Haloo lagi wkwkwk_

 _Mulai Chapter ini sampe beberapa Chapter kedepan itu Flashback semua ya_

* * *

Hanya dengan satu dorongan Baekhyun sudah ambruk ke lantai dengan hidung yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau bajingan sialan! Biarkan aku pergi dari neraka ini ! Kau bangsat!"

Chanyeol menarik kerah baju Baekhyun dengan kasar dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan yang lainnya mencengkram rahang Baekhyun kuat hingga Baekhyun kesulitan berbicara mengeluarkan umpatannya pada Chanyeol.

"Dengar. Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini selama aku masih bernafas dengan baik. Camkan itu!"

"Sialan kau Park bajingan!"

Chanyeol makin mencengkram kuat rahang Baekhyun dan menarik kerah baju Baekhyun semakin keatas hingga ia tersedak.

"Sekali kau ucapkan itu. Maka kau akan merasakan penderitaan yang teramat sangat yang disebabkan olehku!"

"Te-tapp ughh k-kau bajing-"

Bugh.

Baekhyun tersungkur di sudut ruangan dengan darah segar yang keluar dari mulutnya. Akibat dari tendangan kaki Chanyeol pada perut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pikir ia akan mati setelah ini. Karena rasa sakit di bagian perutnya seperti genderang perang yang semakin lama semakin berdenyut sakit.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia kehilangan kesadaran.

Sebelum rasa sakit itu menghilangkan kesadarannya ia melihat dengan buram Chanyeol yang telah menendang perutnya pergi keluar dari kamar dengan membanting keras pintu.

* * *

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Baekhyun?!" Ibu Chanyeol menatap putranya nyalang.

Ia mendengar suara gaduh dari kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang terus menerus mengumpat pada Chanyeol. Namun tak lama umpatan Baekhyun menghilang.

Ia tahu ia telah membesarkan Chanyeol dengan cara yang salah. Ia mengijinkan tangan dingin suaminya dalam urusan mengasuh Chanyeol. Ikut serta pada hal membesarkan buah hati satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

Pada kelas satu sekolah dasar Chanyeol sudah mampu mengumpat temannya lalu memukul wajah temannya hingga mimisan hanya karena temannya menduduki kursi milik Chanyeol. Miris bukan?

Pada pertengahan sekolah menengah pertama Chanyeol sudah bisa ia ikut dalam urusan mengeroyok siswa dari sekolah lain hingga babak belur. Bahkan ada yang meninggal pada aksi pengeroyokan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Ia bisa lolos dari kurungan penjara karena koneksi dan uang dari Ayahnya.

" _Berterimakasihlah padaku. Jika tidak karena aku, kau dan teman-teman payahmu akan selamanya membusuk di penjara"_

Bukannya Ibu Chanyeol tidak pernah menasehatinya. Tak jarang Ibunya melayangkan pukulan pada Chanyeol dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Namun akan berakhir dengan Ibunya yang diseret oleh sang Ayah ke gudang dan memukulinya balik lalu mengurungnya semalaman.

Pada esok hari Chanyeol akan melihat keadaan Ibu yang berantakan. Mata yang sembab akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Memar pada pipi dan dagu. Wajah lesu. Ia hanya akan berpikir Ibunya menangis karenanya dan memukuli dirinya sendiri hingga terdapat memar di wajah. Bahkan terbesit pada benak Chanyeol jika sang Ibu mengidap kelainan kejiwaan.

Hingga suatu hari setelah ia ketahuan mengkonsumsi barang haram yang disebut Narkoba. Ia mendapati sang Ibu dipukuli oleh sang Ayah dengan amat brutal.

" _Punya hak apa kau memukul anak ku?"_

" _Dasar jalang tak tahu diri!"_

" _Dia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau tanpa perlu mengetahui kau mengijinkannya atau tidak!"_

Ibunya hanya bisa pasrah dan tak melakukan perlawanan apapun saat sang Ayah menghujamkan pukulan pada hampir sekujur tubuh Ibunya. Bahkan ada tetesan darah segar yang mengalir dari mulut Ibunya saat sang Ayah menendang perut Ibunya dengan kuat.

Chanyeol yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya bisa terpaku diam pada tempat dimana ia berpijak semula. Matanya memerah dan tangannya terkepal dengan sangat kuat. Menahan amarah untuk segera menghabisi sang Ayah.

Untung saja Chanyeol bukan orang yang gegabah. Ayahnya bukanlah tandingannya dalam urusan memukul dan berkelahi. Maka dari itu Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya lalu merekam semua perbuatan sang Ayah. Setelah adegan tersebut berakhir Chanyeol segera menghubungi polisi dan melaporkan semuanya.

" _Tolong cepatlah kesini Pak. Ibuku hampir mati ditangan Ayahku!"_

Hanya dengan dua kalimat tersebut sang Ayah diringkus oleh pihak kepolisian. Chayeol memilih untuk memperkarakan kasus ini. Berbekal dengan barang bukti _Video_ dan kesaksian dari Ibunya sang Ayah berhasil dijebloskan dalam jeruji besi dalam kurun waktu yang lama.

Tidak hanya itu. Chanyeol mengancam sang Ayah agar membalik nama semua aset mulai dari perusahaan, saham, tanah, dan rumah dibalik namanya. Park Chanyeol.

" _Tanda tangani ini atau kau akan kubuat mati membusuk disini karena meminum racun yang kuselipkan pada air minum milikmu. Keparat!"_

* * *

Disinilah Chanyeol. Berada dalam puncak karirnya. Harta yang melimpah ruah. Ibu yang keadaannya sudah membaik. Ia benar-benar bersyukur dengan keadaannya saat ini. Ia akan menuruti semua kemauan sang Ibu. Apapun.

" _Kau sudah cukup umur untuk berumah tangga Chanyeol"_

Chanyeol tidak bodoh dengan satu kalimat yang berasal dari sang Ibu. Ia akan menuruti itu. Ibunya adalah segalanya. Melebihi nyawanya.

Namun mencari pasangan hidup tidak semudah yang ia kira. Banyak wanita maupun laki-laki yang bersiap menjadi pasangannya. Karena bagaimananpun Chanyeol sudah sangat cocok untuk dijadikan suami jika dilihat dari berbagai aspek. _Boyfriend Material._ Namun tidak ada yang pas pada hati Chanyeol. Semua terasa biasa saja menurut Chanyeol.

* * *

Hingga saat ia pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli Novel seri terbaru dari penulis favoritnya ia mendadak melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya pada rak buku yang berseberangan dengannya. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh lebih pendek kira-kira selisih 11-13 cm dengannya. Mata sipit yang berbentuk bulat sabit. Kulit putih dan senyum yang indah.

Ia ingat jika pria mungil tersebut adalah salah satu teman saat SMA dulu. Chanyeol tidak mengenalnya jauh hanya sekedar tahu jika mereka satu sekolah. Hanya sebatas itu saja. Namanya pun Chanyeol tidak tahu. Namun entah mengapa dengan hanya berbekal informasi jika mereka rekan SMA, atensi Chanyeol terpusat hanya pada pria mungil tersebut.

Saat tiba dirumah setelah meletakkan Novel yang baru saja ia beli. Chanyeol mencari album kenangan SMA nya yang sudah using. Mencoba mencari informasi tentang pria mungil yang berhasil menyedot atensinya.

 _ **Nama : Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **Tempat, tanggal lahir : Bucheon, 06 Mei 1992**_

 _ **Kelas : 12 A2**_

 _Gotcha!_ Chanyeol menemukannya. Fotonya di album kenangan tidak berubah terlalu banyak. Chanyeol rasa ia dari SMA sampai dimana mereka berjumpa di toko buku tetap bertambah… _Cantik._

Dengan berbekal nama. Chanyeol mulai mencari informasi rinci tentang Baekhyun. Hanya dengan kurun waktu kurang dari dua minggu ia telah mendapatkan info rinci tentang Baekhyun dari seorang yang telah ia bayar untuk menguntit Baekhyun.

" _Dia anak tunggal. Ayahnya meninggal tiga tahun lalu karena kecelakaan bersama Ibunya. Ibunya selamat namun mengalami kelumpuhan pada kakinya. Ibunya sebenarnya bisa berjalan kembali, namun karena keterbatasan biaya Baekhyun tidak dapat membawa Ibunya berobat. Dia bekerja di sebuah kedai Ramyun di dekat toko buku yang Anda datangi kemarin. Ia adalah tulang punggung keluarga"_

Chanyeol sempat ternganga atas penjelasan orang suruhannya. Ia tak menyangka Baekhyun mendapat kemalangan yang teramat sangat, pikir Chanyeol. Namun semua beban hidup tersebut sama sekali tidak nampak saat ia mendapati senyum Baekhyun saat di toko buku jauh hari.

" _Kirimkan aku nomor ponsel Baekhyun"_

" _Baik Tuan"_

Setelah orang suruhan Chanyeol bergegas keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol untuk mengambil berkas berisi rincian informasi tentang Baekhhyun. Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnnya pada kursi. Matanya menengadah ke langit-langit.

" _Byun Baekhyun. Kau milikku"_

* * *

 _Tinggalkan jejak di kolom komentar yaaa_

 ** _See you in next Chapter!_**


	4. 003

_**Haloo lagi**_

 ** _Sebelumnya aku mau nyampein maaf banget buat yang gk puas sama ff ini gara-gara terlalu pendek_**

 ** _Aku masih baru dalam dunia per-ff-an jadi masih newbie lah._**

 ** _Chapter ini masih anget kok wkwk baru aja aku ketik._**

 ** _Maaf lagi yaa emang Chapter ini pendek soalnya aku lagi sibuk nyiapin UAS_**

 ** _Padahal UAS nya udah besok._**

 ** _Tapi aku janji kok kalo UAS ku udah selesai, aku pasti update dengan Chapter yang lebih panjang_**

 ** _._**

* * *

Pada akhir pekan Chanyeol berkunjung ke tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Letaknya hanya satu blok dari toko buku yang jauh hari menjadi tempat Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun. Kedai tersebut sangat ramai akan pengunjung. Dapat ia lihat Baekhyun yang sedikit kewalahan menangani pembeli yang rela berdesakan hanya untuk memesan Ramyun di kedai dimana Baekhyunbekerja.

Chanyeol mengamati dari jauh bagaimana sempurnanya paras cantik Baekhyun walau hanya dilihat dari kejauhan. Kemudian Chanyeol memanggil salah satu pegawai lalu membisikkan beberapa patah kalimat yang membuat pegawai tersebut mengangguk mengerti.

" _Terima kasih"_

Pada jam kerjanya telah selesai Baekhyun mengambil tas jinjing dari loker dan berniat untuk pulang namun ditahan oleh satu temannya.

" _Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan. Dia ada di meja nomor enam. Datanglah"_

Baekhyun tidak mempunyai firasat aneh atau pikiran buruk mengenai hal tersebut. Tapi hanya saja orang seperti apa yang ingin bertemu dengannya saat jam pulang kerja.

Selama ini ia akan langsung pulang dan membeli beberapa makanan untuk makan malam bersama Ibunya. Mengingat Ibunya masih masih tak bisa berjalan dan beraktivitas layaknya orang normal.

Baekhyun dengan langkah yang tidak terlalu tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju bagian depan Kedai dan memicingkan mata sipitnya guna mencari meja nomor enam. Ahh rupanya pria dengan jas kantor berwarna hitam tanpa dasi dan rambut yang ditata sedemikian rupa agar memperlihatkan jidatnya. Dia bagai dewa dimata Baekhyun.

Wajah datarnya mendominasi saat Baekhyun berjalan menuju kearah meja pria tersebut. Mata yang indah namun memiliki tatapan yang tajam. Bibir agak sedikit tebal namun benar-benar seksi menurut Baekhyun.

Saat Baekhyun menarik kursi didepan meja yang berakibat pria itu menoleh padanya dikarenakan bunyi derit kursi yang ditarik Baekhyun. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Hanya sepersekian detik namun mampu membuat hati Baekhyun berdesir karena paras yang teramat tampan pria didepannya ini. Namun Baekhyun terlebih dulu memutus tatapan mata diantara mereka dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Duduklah"_

Singkat. Tegas. Berwibawa. Dan penuh kharisma.

Baekhyun langsung duduk dikursi yang tadi ia tarik sehingga mengganggu acara melamun pria yang ada di depannya. Ia duduk seperti ia diperintah hanya dengan satu kata yang diucap pria yang ada didepannya. Jangan lupakan Baekhyun yang kikuk saat lelaki itu menatapnya intens.

" _Maaf Tuan. Apakah Anda mempunyai urusan dengan saya?"_

Akhirnya Baekhyun buka suara. Sedari tadi pria hanya menatapnya dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Membuat Baekhyun merasa di intimidasi. Ia merasa tak nyaman. Lagipula ia tak bisa buang-buang waktu. Ibunya pasti menunggunya dirumah dengan kelaparan.

" _Apa kau mengenalku?"_

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi dan sedikit melamun. Mencari memori yang memuat pria ini didalamnya. Baekhyun rasa ia tak pernah kenal ataupun bertemu dengan pria ini.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dengan raut muka kebingungan.

 _Jadi kau benar tak mengenalku. Ini akan menjadi awal yang bagus._

" _Beri aku nomor poselmu"_

Setelah tersenyum tipis saat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tak mengenalnya. Pria itu dengan santainya menyuruh Baekhyun agar memberikan nomor ponselnya. Dengan menyodorkan ponsel mahalnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerima ponselnya lalu menekan beberapa digit angka. Setelah selesai ia memberikan ponsel mahal tersebut pada sang pemilik. Sebenarnya Baekhyun agak sedikit kesal disini. Jadi, pria ini menemuinya di jam pulang kerja. Memerintah Baekhyun untuk duduk. Memandanginya dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. Meminta nomor ponselnya. Sungguh! Baekhyun merasa ia membuang waktunya yang berharga dengan sia-sia.

* * *

 _Ting!_

Notifikasi ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi tanda ada pesan yang masuk. Dengan mata yang terkatuk-katuk Baekhyun meraih ponselnya lalu membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk. Siapa yang mengiriminya pesan pagi-pagi buta seperti ini.

 _From : Unknown_

 _._

 _Received at 02.12_

Mata sipit Baekhyun terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di pesan yang baru saja ia buka. Hanya berisi sebuah titik. Sungguh sangat tidak berguna _pikir Baekhyun._

" _Dasar sinting!"_

 _To : Unknown_

 _Jika kau hanya ingin menggangguku lebih baik kau urungkan niatmu._

 _Delivered at 02. 17_

Ia kembali menaruh ponselnya di meja sebelah ranjangnya lalu menarik selimut kembali tidur.

 _Ting!_

Baekhyun mendesah kasar lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Mengambil ponselnya serampangan. Membuka pesan yang menyebabkan ia tak jadi kembali tidur.

 _From : Unknown_

 _Aku Park Chanyeol yang menemui di Kedai t_ _adi sore._

 _Received at 02. 19_

Baekhyun sudah menduga jika lelaki aneh yang menemuinya tadi sore di Kedai yang mengiriminya pesan pagi-pagi buta seperti ini. _Dasar aneh!_

 _To : Unknown_

 _Ada apa?_

 _Delivered at 02. 21_

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak langsung menekan tombol power ponselnya seperti tadi ia lakukan. Ia pasti mengira jika pria bernama Chanyeol ini akan membalas pesannya seperti tadi.

 _Ting!_

Kan. Sudah ia duga.

 _From : Unknown_

 _Menikahlah denganku._

 _Received at 02. 22_

* * *

 ** _Doain nilai UAS ku bagus yaa_**

 ** _Bye! See you in next Chapter_**


	5. 004

_Haloo lagi wkwk_

 _Aku nepatin janji nihh walaupun agak molor gara-gara wifi cekulah gak bisa log in hehe :D_

 _Happy reading yaaa_

* * *

 _ **Kemalangan ataukah keberuntungan?**_

Disinilah Baekhyun berdiri. Disamping seseorang yang beberapa lalu telah resmi menjadi suaminya. Menggenggam erat jemari tangannya saat mengucap janji sehidup semati di altar. Mencium bibirnya dihadapan Ibunya, keluarganya, dan banyak pasang mata yang hadir di acara pemberkatan mereka.

Ia bukan lagi Byun Baekhyun. Ia telah resmi menjadi Park Baekhyun. Seorang suami dari Presdir perusahaan global yang tengah naik daun di Korea dan luar negeri. Park Chanyeol.

Senyuman terus merekah dari bibir tebal milik Chanyeol saat menyalami satu-persatu tamu undangan yang hadir. Ia nampak terlalu bersemangat dengan hari ini. Hari dimana ia telah melepas status lajangnya dan menjadi seorang suami.

Tanpa seorangpun sadar Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit mencuri pandang pada Chanyeol. Mencuri pandang suaminya yang tengah tersenyum dihari pernikahan mereka. Entah mengapa hari Baekhyun merasakan hawa sejuk yang membuatnya menarik senyum yang menawan di hadapan tamu undangan yang hadir. Membuat Baekhyun larut dalam senyuman milik bibir seksi suaminya.

Hingga saat dimana sipitnya berhadapan dengan mata Chanyeol. Membuat anak itu termengu dan hanya bisa menatap mata indah itu dengan dalam. Mencari bukti perasaan yang disimpan untuknya. Cinta. Hatinya berdesir saat Chanyeol malah tersenyum kecil setelahnya. Katakanlah Baekhyun telah jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada suaminya sendiri.

Ia menerima tawaran menikah dari Chanyeol bukan dilandasi perasaan cinta. Tak ada sedikitpun terbesit cinta didalamnya.

Chanyeol telah banyak membantunya. _Ralat!_ Membantu ia dan Ibunya. Ia membiayai semua pengobatan sang Ibunya selama tiga bulan hingga perlahan Ibunya bisa berjalan seperti orang normal kebanyakan. Benar-benar sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak akan pernah ternilai dalam hidupnya. Melihat Ibunya hanya bisa terbaring di kursi roda yang bahkan sudah usang karena itu memang barang pemberian dari pihak rumah sakit karena iba melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang kelabakan mencari biaya untuk berobat wanita yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini.

Baekhyun kesana kemari mencari uang dengan harapan sang Ibu bisa sehat kembali seperti sediakala. Karena hanya sang Ibu lah satu-satunya permata hidup yang ia miliki. Ayahnya meregang nyawa dalam kecelakaan tunggal beberapa tahun lalu. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus terus mencari jalan dan peluang agar Ibu nya bisa menjadi normal kembali.

Saat ia benar-benar ada di titik terendah dimana ia hanya mempunyai penghasilan pas-pasan yang hanya cukup membeli kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari. Untuk membali sandang bagi Baekhyun ia harus rela berhemat selama beberapa minggu agar dapat membeli kebutuhan sandang mereka. Chanyeol datang.

Chanyeol datang _bak_ dewa yang membawa angin sejuk bagi nasib Baekhyun yang ironi. Ia kira Chanyeol hanya pemuda yang kurang kerjaan mengganggu Baekhyun dengan mengiriminya pesan pagi-pagi buta dengan isi ajakan untuk menikah.

Keesokan harinya saat jam kerja nya akan dimulai dan Baekhyun telah bersiap untuk memulai hari yang melelahkan seperti biasa. Seseorang mengetuk pintunya yang agak lapuk itu. Baekhyun pikir itu hanya penagih hutang yang tempo hari hampir memukul Ibu nya jikalau Baekhyun tidak menghalau pukulan itu dengan wajahnya sendiri yang mengakibatkan memar biru kehitaman pada pipi bagian kanan miliknya. Saat ia membuka pintu ternyata yang ia dapati adalah pria aneh yang telah mengiriminya pesan pagi-pagi buta lalu. Park Chanyeol. Dengan setelan jas kantor dengan rambut yang ditata agar memperlihatkan jidatnya yang bagai dewa itu. Belum sempat Baekhyun mengucapkan sepatah kata Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam dan mengamati keadaan rumah Baekhyun yang kecil dan sempit itu.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak sopan.

" _Jika kau hanya ingin mengejek bagaimana jelek dan sempitnya rumahku lebih baik kau angkat kaki dari sini segera"_

Tutur Baekhyun dengan nada sakartis. Ia sudah hampir terlambat pergi bekerja karena pria ini menahannya.

Bukannya membalas tutur Baekhyun yang kelewat marah tersebut ia hanya menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun dengan tawa seakan mengejek.

" _Demi Tuhan! Aku kehilangan sepuluh menit berhargaku karena kau menahanku dirumahku sendiri! Sebenarnya apa maumu hah!"_

Baekhyun sudah cukup bersabar sedari tadi. Tapi malah pria ini tertawa padanya seolah sedang meledeknya. Kali ini kesabarannya sudah meletus entah kemana dan tergantikan dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu. Baru kali ini Baekhyun berbicara dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

" _Naiklah ke mobilku aku akan mengantarmu"_

Chanyeol disini adalah satu-satunya pihak yang bersikap teramat santai.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya dan kedua alisnya menukik tanda ia tak suka dengan apa yang pria ini katakan barusan. Ia mengambil nafas berniat mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengetahuinya dan segera menyela−

" _Naik atau kau akan terlambat dan Boss mu akan memarahimu dan memotong gajimu!"_

Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal lalu menghentakkan kakinya dengan bersungut-sungut. Dengan raut wajah yang sepenuhnya kesal ia pergi ke kamar sang Ibu untuk berpamitan bahwa ia akan berangkat bekerja. Dengan hati yang runyam ia akhirnya mau menapakkan pantatnya di mobil milik Chanyeol dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun selama perjalanan maupun ketika sudah sampai didepan Kedai. Ia membanting pintu mobil dengan sedikit keras lalu berjalan dengan gaya khas orang yang tengah marah.

Sesampainya didalam Kedai dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam. Salah satu orang rekannya menyenggol lengannya saat ia sedang menghitung uang.

" _Siapa laki-laki yang mengantarmu dengan mobil tadi? Apa kau punya pacar sekarang?"_

Oh tidak!

" _Diam atau ku masukkan koin ini ke kerongkonganmu!"_

Baekhyun bisa saja menjadi orang paling menakutkan bila ia tidak dalam emosi yang baik.

...

* * *

...

Hal tersebut berulang hari demi hari minggu demi minggu. Chanyeol yang datang mengacaukan pagi Baekhyun dengan mengetuk pintu rumahnya berkali-kali. Mengucap salam pada Ibu Baekhyun dengan senyum yang merekah namun akan hilang jika Baekhyun sudah menatapnya nyalang. Mengantarkan Baekhyun bekerja walaupun tak pernah sekalipun Baekhyun berucap _"terimakasih"_. Chanyeol tak pernah mempersalahkan itu semuanya. Lalu pada sore hari ia akan kembali menjemput Baekhyun dan mengantarnya pulang.

Sampai suatu hari Baekhyun merasa ada yang salah dengan semua hal yang telah ia lalui dengan Chanyeol. Ia tak sepantasnya setiap hari diantar oleh Chanyeol yang tak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengannya. Semua terasa mengganjal di hati Baekhyun. Ia merasa seperti ia adalah pasangan dari Chanyeol.

 _To : Chanyeol_

 _Jam lima sore bisakah kita bertemu di taman kota?_

 _Delivered at 10.14_

Ia rasa ia harus meminta penjelasan atas semua yang terjadi pada Chanyeol. Apa maksud pria tampan itu tiap hari mengantarnya bekerja. Mengulas senyum ramah pada Ibunya. Menunggunya didepan Kedai saat jam kerjanya sudah habis dan mengantarnya pulang. Sebenarnya apa maksud dari semua ini.

Baekhyun melamun memikirkan apa kira-kira alasan Chanyeol melakukan hal ini padanya. Hingga bunyi ponselnya membuyarkan lamunannya.

Oh ada pesan masuk.

 _From : Chanyeol_

 _Kenapa tidak?_

 _Received at 10.21_

Ia mendesah pelan dengan air muka yang sulit dijelaskan. Bola matanya bergulir melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sesering mungkin. Berusaha mencari kapan jarum jamnya akan menunjuk ke angka lima. Ia benar-benar gelisah akan pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol nanti.

Waktu tetap berguir dengan angkuh tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang dirundung kecemasan. Hingga saat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya berbunyi. Tanda jika waktunya berbicara empat mata dengan Chanyeol telah tiba. Baekhyun sengaja mengatur jamnya beberapa saat lalu.

Ia bergegas mengganti bajunya dan mengambil ponsel di loker miliknya. Jarak taman kota dari Kedai tempat dimana ia bekerja tidaklah terlalu jauh. Hanya beberapa blok dari Kedai. Baekhyun berjalan dengan tergesa. Ia khawatir jika Chanyeol telah sampai terlebih dahulu di taman kota sebelum dirinya. Itu menodai harga diri Baekhyun sebagai orang yang selalu tepat waktu.

Saat ia telah sampai di taman kota. Baekhyun menyipitkan pandangannya. Berusaha mencari keberadaan Chanyeol disana. Namun tidak ada. Chanyeol tidak ada dalam pandangannya.

Baekhyun mendesah lega karena ia telah sampai terlebih dahulu. Ia menapakkan pantatnya di kursi taman kota. Tepat dibawah pohon besar yang rindang.

" _Kau terlambat dua menit Baek"_

Dengan tergesa Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Ke sumber suara yang mengatakan beberapa patah kata dengan menyebut namanya. Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget karena Chanyeol menyebut namanya 'Baek'. Sebelumnya Chanyeol biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Byun'. Ini merupakan salah satu hal aneh yang akan Baekhyun tanyakan pada Chanyeol setelah ini

Chanyeol telah sampai di taman kota sebelum Baekhyun datang. Namun ia berdiam diri di dalam mobil hingga Baekhyun memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Saat Baekhyun telah sampai Chanyeol baru keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan santai kearah Baekhyun yang belum lama duduk di kursi taman.

Melihat Baekhyun yang terlonjak kaget karena menyadari keberadannya Chanyeol dengan santai duduk di samping Baekhyun. Dengan celana panjang hitam khas orang kantor. Kemeja putih polos dengan dasi hitam yang bertengger di kerah kemejanya. Jas hitam yang terlipat rapi di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Rolex berwarna hitam emas melingkar di pergelangan tangan kananya juga. Dan hal terpenting adalah rambut Chanyeol yang tertata dengan memperlihatkan jidatnya. Baekhyun dibuaat termenung olehnya hingga beberapa saat. Baekhyun rasa Chanyeol semakin tampan semakin harinya. Parasnya yang bagai dewa itu membuat hatinya berdesir kali ini.

Melihat Baekhyun yang hanya mengamati dirinya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki membuat Chanyeol mengulas senyumnya.

" _Kau memintaku datang kesini hanya untuk menatapku sampai kapan?"_

Baekhyun buru-buru membelalakkan matanya dan merunduk dalam. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang larut dalam paras Chanyeol.

" _Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu Park"_

Baekhyun memantapkan hati untuk segera memulai apa yang ingin utarakan pada Chanyeol.

" _Katakan"_

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang teduh dan santai seperti biasanya.

" _Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"_

Baekhyun memulai dan Chanyeol megerutkan dahinya tanda ia tak mengerti.

" _Mengapa kau setiap hari datang kerumahku lalu mengantarkan aku bekerja dan saat jam kerja ku habis kau sudah didepan Kedai menungguku untuk kau antar pulang"_ Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya _"Aku merasa janggal Chanyeol. Aku merasa ada yang aneh pada diriku atas perlakukanmu padaku tiap harinya"_

Chanyeol tidak lagi menampakkan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat kebingungan seperti tadi. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengulas senyumnya untuk Baekhyun.

" _Tidakkah kau menyadarinya dari awal apa maksutku Baek?"_

Bukannya menjawab rentetan pertanyaan yang Baekhyun lontarkan. Chanyeol malah balas bertanya pada Baekhyun.

" _Maksutmu-?"_

" _Aku bukan tipikal orang yang suka mengumbar janji, Baek. Aku tidak pernah sebelumnya memperlakukan seseorang dengan baik. Satu-satunya orang yang kuperlakukan dengan baik adalah Ibuku. Aku ingin kau menyimpan tenagamu untuk bekerja. Aku tahu kau biasanya kelelahan saat pulang kerja karena kau harus berhemat dengan berjalan kaki. Kau tidak aneh, Baekhyun. Kau merasakan apa yang seharusnya kau rasakan"_

Dari awal Chanyeol mengutarakan maksutnya Baekhyun hanya menatap mata Chanyeol. Berusaha mencari kebohongan didalamnya. Namun yang Baekhyun temukan malah kesungguhan.

" _Aku tidak main-main dengan ajakanku pada awal aku mengirimkan pesan padamu. Dari aku pulang kantor hingga dini hari aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku. Aku gelisah memikirkan bagaimana cara agar maksutku bisa sampai padamu. Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi"_

Ditengah-tengah kalimatnya. Chanyeol meraih rahang Baekhyun dan menggapai bibir tipis yang selama ini menjadi keinginannya. Menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis kepunyaan Baekhyun. Hanya beberada detik lalu Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" _Menikahlah denganku. Dan jadilah Park Baekhyun"_

 _..._

* * *

See you in next chapter


	6. 005

Hai! We meet again hehe

* * *

Ia gugup. Hatinya bergetar tak karuan namun tak ada satupun yang tahu. Ia menyimpannya sendiri. Ia serakah. Sangat. Sampai rasa takut pun tak ia bagi pada siapapun.

Ia menghela nafas dalam. Mencoba menetralisir degup jantung yang berdenyut dengan cepat. Memejamkan matanya erat. Meyakinkan diri sendiri jika ini semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana.

" _Kau tak perlu gugup, Nak. Aku hanya akan bertanya dua hal padamu"_

Suara milik wanita berusia lebih dari kepala empat ini langsung membuat mata Chanyeol terbelalak panik. Degup jantungnya malah semakin tak karuan. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur perlahan di pelipisnya.

" _Atas dasar apa yang membuatmu ingin menikahi anakku?"_

Wanita ini sungguh berkata dengan tutur kata yang sopan dan lembut. Tak ada nada sakartis sedikitpun. Walaupun begitu tetap membuat degup jantung Chanyeol berdetak tak karuan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Mengumpulkan keberanian.

" _Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai semua aspek yang ada pada diri Baekhyun. Nyonya Byun"_

Jawab Chanyeol mantap tanpa ada cela sedikitpun.

" _Semuanya?"_

Nyonya Byun mendesah nafas pelan dengan mimik muka yang sulit dijelaskan.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan bergumam pelan.

" _Baekhyun anakku satu-satunya. Dia adalah permata hidupku. Ayahnya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu dan ia terpaksa berhenti sekolah untuk menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Dia anak yang tegar dan tak pernah mengeluh. Aku mencintainya dengan seluruh hidupku"_ Nyonya Byun berhenti lalu menatap mata Chanyeol dalam mencari bukti cinta yang tersedia untuk anaknya _"Baekhyun bisa hamil. Dia seorang Carrier"_

Chanyeol langsung terhenyak dan reflek agak menjauhkan diri dari Nyonya Byun. Ini bukan hal yang terpikirkan dan ia dapat dari orang kepercayaannya dalam mencari informasi rinci tentang Baekhyun. Dikertas itu tidak tertuliskan jika Baekhyun adalah seorang _carrier._

Nyonya Byun tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang ada dihadapannya. Ia mengerti jika apa yang Chanyeol ini adalah hal yang wajar untuk ukuran pria sepertinya.

" _Kau tetap mencintainya meskipun dia seorang carrier?"_ Masih dengan senyum tulus yang terpatri pada wajah yang mulai ada kerutan dikarenakan usianya yang mulai menua. Nyonya Byun melontarkan pertanyaan terakhirnya pada Chanyeol.

Tidak. Bukan. Ia hanya terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang _carrier._ Itu tak akan merubah apapun yang ada pada hati Chanyeol. Ia akan tetap mencintainya sampai akhir.

" _Tidak peduli dia carrier atau tidak. Aku akan tetap mencintainya hingga akhir, Nyonya Byun. Aku meminta restu darimu untuk menikahi putramu"_

…

* * *

…

Resepsi pernikahan benar-benar melelahkan. Meskipun ia hanya berdiri dan berjabat tangan dengan banyak sekali orang dengan memasang wajah yang penuh senyum. Semua ini terasa melelahkan bagi Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin segera menjatuhkan punggungnya dikasur.

Didalam mobil Baekhyun hanya diam sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Chanyeol tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Chanyeol pun sama halnya. Ia hanya menggenggam jemari Baekhyun dan tanpa berkata-kata.

Mata mereka sama-sama terbuka. Memadang sayu kedepan. Memandangi sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati dengan mobil yang dibawa oleh supir. Sesekali helaan nafas mereka yang mengisi ruang suara di dalam mobil. Sunyi sekali.

Sunyi terus berlanjut hingga mereka sampai di Apartemen Chanyeol. Chanyeol keluar untuk membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun dan dibalas gumaman pelan _"terimakasih"_ dari Baekhyun.

Mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa ada kontak fisik berupa genggaman tangan ataupun sentuhan. Masih larut dalam keterdiaman seperti tadi. Hingga mereka sampai di pintu Apartemen. Chanyeol menekan empat digit angka lalu pintu terbuka. Mereka segera masuk.

" _Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu"_ Chanyeol sambil melepas jas dan dasinya lalu mengambil handuk dari lemari di sisi kiri ranjang tempat dimana Baekhyun terduduk dipinggirnya.

Hanya ada anggukan pelan dari Baekhyun sebagai tanda ia setuju.

Saat Chanyeol masuk ke kamar mandi berbagai spekulasi berputar dibenak Baekhyun. Ia merasa resah dengan hal yang akan terjadi berikut ini. Ia benar-benar cemas.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan jika Chanyeol keluar kamar mandi?_

 _Apa malam pertama akan terjadi pada malam ini?_

 _Apa Chanyeol benar-benar akan melakukannya?_

 _Oh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Hingga pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan Chanyeol dengan handuk yang bertengger dilehernya dan memakai piyama tidur. Jangan lupa rambutnya yang sedikit basah.

Baekhyun menatap takjub dengan pria yang sekarang telah menjadi suaminya kini. Benar-benar suasana yang sempurna untuk memulai malam pertama. Nafas Baekhyun mulai bergemuruh tak karuan. Ia gugup. Cemas.

Melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Chanyeol mengerti dan berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyentuh lelaki mungil yang sekarang telah sah menjadi suaminya. Ia sengaja tidak menyentuh benda tumpul diselakangannya yang sedari tadi keras hanya karena melihat pantat berisi Baekhyun. Ia sudah membayangkan akan memulai malam pertama dengan Baekhyun malam ini. Namun urung karena Baekhyun belum cukup siap. Chanyeol mengerti.

" _Mandilah sayang"_

Semua spekulasi yang ada dibenak Baekhyun menghilang entah kemana saat mendengar Chanyeol bertutur beberapa detik lalu. Ia mengambil handuk yang Chanyeol sodorkan padanya. Bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

Selama ia berada dikamar mandi Baekhyun menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan sejak Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun sedikit benci pada air. Oleh karena itu ia tidak suka berlama-lama dikamar mandi.

Sedangkan Chanyeol mati-matian mensugesti dirinya agar benda kebanggaannya yang sedari tadi mengeras agar segera melunak. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah pria dengan harga diri yang tinggi. Membayangkan Baekhyun memergoki ia mendesis menahan hasrat yang terpusat di selakangannya sungguh hal yang memalukan.

Baekhyun telah selesai dengan acara mandinya dan sudah memakai piyama tidur yang sudah disiapkan. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan sedikit canggung. Deru nafasnya bergemuruh kembali.

Dengan keberanian yang telah terkumpul ia merebahkan dirinya disebelah Chanyeol. Ia menghadap sang dada sang suami. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata _puppy_ yang teramat menggemaskan. Lamat-lamat mengamati bagaimana pahatan kontur muka Chanyeol memang benar-benar sangat sempurna.

Entah mendapat insting darimana Baekhyun mencium belahan bibir tebal Chanyeol. Ia menutup matanya. Bisa ia hitung ini adalah ciuman ketiganya bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkejut dengan perilaku Baekhyun yang menurutnya kelewat liar ini. Ia membalas ciuman Baekhyun dengan pelan. Ia melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun yang selama ini ia damba untuk dicumbu.

Lama kelamaan ciuman berubah menutut dengan Chanyeol yang berada diatas Baekhyun. Mencium setiap inchi kulit wajah Baekhyun. Leher Baekhyun pun tak luput dari sapuan dari lidah Chanyeol. Ia memutus ciuman dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun namun tubuhnya tetap menindih Baekhyun.

" _Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu malam ini hm?"_

Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan dengan bibir basah dan suhu tubuhnya yang sedari tadi memanas.

Hanya satu anggukan dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali menciumnya dengan ganas. Baekhyun melenguh ditengah-tengah ciumannya dengan Chanyeol. Ini merasa berada diatas awan. Ini terlalu nikmat.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerang nikmat dan mendesahkan nama Chanyeol berkali-kali. Matanya yang tertutup dan bibir bengkak yang terbuka. Keringat yang mengucur melalui pelipisnya. Dada mulusnya yang naik turun. Chanyeol benar-benar memuja tubuh ini.

Empat kali pelepasan dari Baekhyun dan dua dari Chanyeol. Mereka berhenti.

Pandangan Baekhyun terlalu sayu. Sedikit buram. Ia berakhir dengan tertidur dalam kungkungan Chanyeol. nafasnya sudah kembali normal karena ia sudah larut dalam mimpi.

Namun tidak halnya dengan Chanyeol. Perkataan sang mertua tempo hari terus terngiang dalam benaknya. Ia lalu memberi satu kecupan di kening Baekhyun yang telah tertidur.

…

* * *

…

 _Nyonya Byun menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol dengan air mata yang bercucuran. Chanyeol hanya bisa menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan bibir wanitu sambil balas menggenggam tangan dingin milik Nyonya Byun._

" _Ini adalah hal yang telah bertahun-tahun kusembunyikan dari Baekhyun, Nak. Dia tidak tahu jika dirinya adalah seorang carrier…_

… _Tolong katakan pada Baekhyun jika kalian sudah menikah"_

 _Dengan senyum yang terpampang diwajah Chanyeol ia mengangguk pelan dan terus memandangi Nyonya Byun yang menangis dan merutuki dirinya sendiri._

…

* * *

 ** _Aku sedih banget atas meninggalnya Jonghyun :( aku bener-bener kaget banget pas pertama kali liat berita kalo Jonghyun meninggal. Aku kira cuman hoax dan aku nggak percaya. Tapi setelah dikonfirmasi sama SM aku bener-bener down banget sampe nangis beberapa kali._**

 ** _Aku tuh suka banget sama karya-karyanya Jonghyun. Favorit akutuh Breath yang dinyanyiin Jonghyun sama Taeyeon. Lagu favorit dari masa-masa SMP dulu._**

 ** _Dan salah satu hasil komposerannya yang paling aku suka tuh Breathe yang dibawain sama mbak Lee Hi. Suasananya lagunya bener-bener dapet._**

 ** _Rest in Peace Jonghyun_**

 ** _#RoseforJonghyun_**


End file.
